


The Hanta

by 316_frogs



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Coping Skills, But its chill, Culture Shock, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hunting, Land of Iron, Pack Dynamics, Rituals, Samurai, Shinobi, Wolves, Worldbuilding, almost everyone lives, bias, lowkey just made up a clan on his mother's side, the timeline is all fucked up, warring clans history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/316_frogs/pseuds/316_frogs
Summary: The customary grieving period is over; his mother's clan calls back a lost member. How could they allow a pup to become a shinobi? It was just disgraceful, but he will be taught the ways of his ancestors. Even if only under orders.Or-Kakashi is called back to his mother's clan and reconnects with his roots, whether he wants to or not.





	1. Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the OCs. Also, warning: this author updates sporadically. A chapter a day or a chapter a year.  
> Actual notes on the story/AU:  
> So pretty much, Minato and Kakashi get promoted earlier bc of the intensity of war, which began earlier as well. Sakumo died when Kakashi was 5, and he became jounin at 10 and ANBU at 12. This story takes place a few months before he turns 13ish. And because of these promotions, Team Minato doesn't go to Kaanabi bridge bc that's not how the war played out and teams changed slightly. So! Nobody is dead yet. I only plan on killing one person right now, but that might change.

Kakashi Hatake was a bristly young twelve year old prodigy. Youngest genin, chunin, jounin and now ANBU. It came as a shock to many, a twelve year old assassin? It was just ridiculous. Not to mention a big old middle finger to all the older shinobi that were rejected. It was safe to say Kakashi wasn’t well liked. His strict policy of mission over comrades rubbed his teammates the wrong way and his standoffish attitude rubbed everyone else the wrong way. No one could deny his skill though. He often was assigned and volunteered for mission after mission, with little to no rest in between. No regard for his health, mental or otherwise. 

He brushed off the closest he could call friends with no hesitation, isolating himself. Having attachments was a liability after all. And did every shinobi forget they were supposed to be emotionless? That means no feelings of fondness for friends. Kakashi didn’t understand his comrades, how could they not practice what they preach after they drove his father to death over it. Kakashi shook off the thought and continued walking, deliberately ignoring the calls of Gai. 

Keeping his eyes trained forward, he made his way to practice ground number 3. Absently he scratched his cheek. He had a slight irritation on both sides that wouldn’t go away, maybe he was getting a rash? He’d check when he got home, but now it was training time. 

He went through his warm ups, stretching his sore muscles and then turned on the training dummy. He unleashed a storm of fists and feet, elbows and knees. With charka, the dummy would have been easily pulverized but instead bloody knuckles and red joints were the result. He went on to physical training: one finger pushups, hanging situps, plank for an hour, until his entire body rang with exhaustion. Everything was pain. It drowned out any other sensation.

Satisfied with his progress, he made his way home, relishing in each sore twinge. 

* * *

The next morning, he woke to pain. His soreness had dimmed, only sparking when he moved. But the throbbing pain came from his cheeks, the forgotten rash seemingly intensified. He moved to a mirror, ignoring the ache in his muscles. But the throbbing in his cheeks did not subside. He pulled down his mask and saw his usual markings.

His father had explained them once, but their relevance was long forgotten to Kakashi. On any other day, thin black lines framed his lower face in swirls and strikes, flowing across his cheeks and chin. They were sacred, private marks only to be seen by himself. Father had last explained why when he was four, but it had already been eight years. Kakashi only remembered that they were private. Kakashi didn’t really know why he should care if someone else saw because other clans bear their marks for the world to see, but he was already in the habit of hiding his face. He felt exposed, naked without it. Plus it had the functionality of being an enigma. 

Today however, he was met with loud angry white lines. It was as if his previous markings were dried river beds, an indication of what should be but lacking in power and depth. Now they were strong, thick, clearly visible and slightly glowing? His skin buzzed with what was probably chakra, somewhere between a constant throb and an aching numbness. 

“That’s new.” He didn’t know what to think. Was this normal for his clan? He didn’t know much about the Hatake but he could always do research. But that would involve going to his father’s house. Maybe something else provoked it, like an allergy or something. It might be a thing for other clans that they just never talk about.

But which clan to get answers from? He couldn’t just go up to people and ask if their marks glowed and itched like hell. They’d ask why he needed to know and he couldn’t reveal he had marks, that just felt, wrong. He didn’t know why it felt wrong, it just did. So, find out the spying way then. Or maybe it’s in a book somewhere? Either way, he should check with the Inuzuka first. Their clans were very similar, both having marks, allying with dogs and having canine like features.

The Inuzuka would probably have his answers.

* * *

The Inuzuka did not have his answers. Kakashi went through 5 shelves of scrolls in the Inuzuka main library and nothing. Sure, it went on about types of marks, what they mean, why the Inuzuka have marks, but nothing about this annoying throbbing. It had only gotten worse and was quite difficult to ignore. 

Kakashi sighed and turned to leave. Maybe he should try the Hyuga next. Or the public library. His last resort would be his father’s house. But for now, it was like pushing through a bad headache.

That night, a full day after the throbbing began, it subsided. His markings faded back into thin, white streaks and the pain was no more. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he turned his attention elsewhere and soon forgot about the mysterious behavior.

* * *

“We sent the signal and yet no response has been sent. Surely a day was enough.” There were murmurs of agreement.

“Now, now, I’m sure they had their reasons. Perhaps they were too far to reach or in a coma.”

“You’re just being naive now. We sent the signal to return and have received no response. They are either dead or ignoring us. Either way we need to retrieve them.” 

“It would be a very sad thing if they were indeed dead. Kaori’s right, we must honor them and send them off properly. Who knows how those shinobi honor their dead.”

“Stop assuming they’re dead. The Hanta clan is strong, even when separated. Let’s find out where they are first.”

“That Sakumo boy is dead. Who’s to say his wife and child aren’t as well.”

“We can always hope. Please, let’s give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“What are you proposing we do, Kibo?”

“We should send a message to the Land of Fire. They keep tabs on their clan members, surely they know what happened to our kin.” There was a long silence as the elders considered the request. Crackling of the fire filled the space left by quiet thoughts. At last, the head elder spoke,

“I agree. Kibo, you have my permission to draft the letter. We can make further plans after we hear a response.” Kibo bowed deeply,

“Thank you.” By the next morning, the letter was in the air and headed for the Land of Fire.

* * *

The response was swift and harsh, coming straight from the Hokage’s desk. Put simply, it said, ‘only the child remains. Kakashi is a Hatake, which is a clan of Konoha. You have no claim on our shinobi. Do not pursue this further.’ Which of course enraged all those who read it. How dare they try to steal a clan member that was so generously lended. Hanta were not shinobi, how could they brainwash a child of their clan to be a bastard with no honor.

Along with rage, came sadness for the loss of a great friend and family member. Loved by all, but still she had no funeral pyre. She was not honored in death for who knows how long. Her son, stolen and brainwashed. Her husband, shamed and dead. 

Oh but her son. Her son, a clan member, who lived in this very compound just ten years ago, was now a dirty shinobi. His tragic fate, this Kakashi Hatake, spread like wildfire. He became a rallying point, unifying their clan like never before. The youth came forward in surges, volunteering to go a retrieve their lost cousin.

In the end, another council is called. Nearly the entire clan attends and waits for the final decision about how to deal with Michi and her son.

* * *

“Cousins, family, friends. Tragic news is what brings us here today. Michi and her mate are dead. Only her son remains, brainwashed to be a shinobi.” Snarls broke through his speech. “I know, I know. We must return our lost pup back home and we must recover Michi’s body for proper respects. 

Tomorrow morn, we will send out two teams of three, young willing volunteers. One will be to track down Michi’s remains. It will take weeks of covert operations. Please see Jihi if you are interested. The other will be to return with the pup at any cost. This will include facing down Konoha. I will appoint the best of those who come forth to save your family.” Wicked grins littered the audience as they took in the elder’s words.

In the end, Michi’s old pack was to go after her remains while the best of the samurai and hunting division took on the task to face down Konoha. They took off that night.

* * *

Minato leaned on his desk and rubbed his temples, hoping to ease his headache brought on by this. 

“Let me get this straight, you want to steal one of my shinobi because he’s apart of your clan and you think you can just walk away with him?” The three oddballs nodded in response. “Well, I can’t say I don’t see the resemblance but Kakashi is a shinobi of this village. He has pledged himself in service to me and the village. I can’t allow him to leave nor can I see him wanting to.”

The tallest of the three, adorned with a wide red hat resting on his back, spoke up,  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but we lent Michi and her son a few years here to grow up with his father. Both parents are dead and we have a right to her son as a member of our clan. He has a right to grow up with his family under our customs.” Minato leaned back, assessing him.

“As his sensei, I care for Kakashi and his well being, I really do. Spending time with his family would be good for him but as his Hokage, I cannot lend one of my best shinobi to a foreign entity for assimilation.” This time, the one with long tamed hair spoke,

“Lord Hokage, you forget that we carry the weight of the Land of Iron behind our words. We have kept this debacle between us for now, but the Hanta is a very well respected and loved clan. Without doubt, we can have our military on your doorsteps in less than a month. Is it truly wise to provoke a military giant over one shinobi when your nation has not recovered from a devastating war?”

Minato sighed, she had a point. Konoha couldn’t afford to tangle with the Land of Iron even at its peak, let alone now. And though Kakashi might be his beloved student, he was only one shinobi. He had to do what’s best for the village. He was being forced into this whether he wanted to or not, and if he refused they would likely steal Kakashi anyways and return with the force of the samurai, sparking an even worse war. Minato did not like his options. Maybe he could work it out so Kakashi could return once they did whatever they wanted with him.

“And how long do you want Kakashi for?” The three exchanged glances, assured in their victory.

“Until he has become an adult by our clan standards, then he can be trusted to choose what life he wants to live.” Minato blinked, surprised that they would be so lenient. 

“And when might that occur?”

“That depends on the individual.” Minato hmmed, that was very vague and not helpful. But civilians were considered adults at 18 so it shouldn’t be longer than 6 years. He could consider it a long undercover mission.

“Will he be allowed to return?”

“That depends on if he can be trusted to come home, if not, then perhaps with a guardian.” Minato sat up.

“I find these terms agreeable. However, I will keep Kakashi on my roster of shinobi until he returns. I will draft it as an unpaid mission, maximum six years. If I do not see him again by then, I will consider Kakashi a missing-nin and send hunters after him.” They eye smiled, in a sharp way Kakashi almost never did.

“Of course, Lord Hokage. Just remember Kakashi belongs to his clan.”


	2. Dissent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Minato have a chat. Kakashi says goodbye to peers and joins the Hanta for the beginning of his journey.

“Kakashi, do you know why I called you here?”

“No, Lord Hokage.”

“Kakashi, we talked about this. Call me sensei, that’s an order.” His voice was hard.

“Yes, sensei.” Minato sighed, this job was more than it was worth.

“At ease.” Kakashi fell into his usual stance. “Your clan came yesterday.” And just like that his semi-relaxed posture was gone.

“The Hatake are dead.” Minato leaned against his desk.

“Your mother’s clan. Do you know of them?” Kakashi’s face tensed, as if trying to find shapes in an abstract mesh of nothingness.

“I cannot say I do.”

“They are called the Hanta and hail from the Land of Iron.” Kakashi focused in on Minato, wondering how this could be of importance. “They have a claim on you I cannot ignore and wish to take you to their home.” His eyes widened and he could not believe this. A claim Minato could not ignore? Did that mean he was going to be forced to go away with these people?

“Sensei, please do not tell me that-”

“I know. But they wield the might of the Land of Iron behind them. I cannot ignore that for the fate of one shinobi.” Kakashi knew that. He knew how powerful the samurai were. He knew how weak Konoha was right now. But he thought that sensei would never get rid of him, never abandon him and throw him to the wolves. He felt the beginnings of a heartbreak he had no right to feel. He was a shinobi, however his village sought to use him, he would be used. He was a tool of the village, of Minato, of Konoha, of home. 

“Sir, I will do whatever the village requires.” Minato sighed, there was that emotionless mask Kakashi liked to hide behind. It was quite likely he had seriously hurt Kakashi with this but there was no way around it.

“Believe me, I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I still care deeply for you Kakashi, never forget your love for your home. Think of this as a long unpaid, diplomatic mission. Once they deem you an adult by their customs, you will be allowed to return. In addition, you will be allowed to visit the village alone once they trust you. It is not such a bad deal.”

“Yes, sir. When do I leave?”

“Tonight unfortunately. These samurai folk hate to leisure around. I have them visiting local attractions now, but the latest they want to leave is 6. You have enough time to pack and say goodbye to your peers. I better not find out you didn’t say goodbye to Rin and Obito.”

“Yes, sensei.” 

“Take care, Kakashi. Dismissed.” With that, Kakashi jumps through the window, speeding toward home. A molten pit of rotten feelings fester in his gut, tightening around his throat and dampening his eyes. But as he goes through the motions, he stamps down his feelings, refusing to show his inner conflict. He knows Minato is just doing what’s best, but why him? Why is it he, who has done everything right for this village, forced to leave and betray his home? It was so unfair! Damn this family of his for interfering. But, Kakashi pushes those thoughts aside, dutily packing for the harsh winters of the Land of Iron.

* * *

With scroll packed, he decides to comply with Minato’s request in the most obtuse fashion. Kakashi didn’t really want to say goodbye to his peers and deal with the outcome of that mess. He didn’t really want to be forced to admit he had to leave for who knows how long on this stupid mission.

But it wasn’t his place to question or be dissatisfied with his mission assignments. He was a tool of the village. While Minato wanted Kakashi to be friendly and notify his agemates of his disappearance, he didn’t have to. But the word of his Hokage was law to a diligent shinobi. And Kakashi was the most diligent shinobi, devoted, loyal. He would obey his hokage’s orders. If only just.

It was around lunch time when he finally started his walk around the village, telling himself it was to obey Minato and say goodbye to Obito and Rin. He wandered around for that purpose, but avoided where he knew they would likely be. Kakashi could always say he couldn’t find them as an excuse. Giving up on his implied mission, he sets his mind on this mysterious new family and what a multi-year long mission in the Land of Iron would mean.

He supposed he would have to talk with his landlord before he left. Maybe he could have some sort of deal to seal his apartment up or rent it perhaps? He didn’t want to have to deal with buying a new place when he returned. 

Was that all he needed to do before leaving? Any other day given a sudden long term mission, he would have been thankful for the lack of hassle. And the lack of contacts made it easier to keep his identity when on ANBU missions. He would normally be happy to have so few connections, so few liabilities to hinder his ability as a shinobi but now, it just felt annoying. 

He had no real reason to delay the beginnings of a mission he did not want. He had no friends he wanted to say goodbye to, that he wanted to be sent off by. He never felt the absence of close friends as acutely as he did now. Shinobi said their goodbyes and hosted dinners before long or important missions. Kakashi had always faulted them for it but now he could see why.

His feet took him on auto pilot back on that familiar road by the dango shop towards home, though it wouldn’t be for much longer. 

“Kakashi! Hey!” He paused and looked towards the shop, expecting to find Gai calling out but instead, it was Rin waving. Around her sat a sullen Obito, Asuma and Kurenai, and what that-?

“Oi!!! Kakashiii! Come over and challenge me!!” There was Gai, waving four dango sticks in each hand. He considered and then walked over. All eyes tracking him as he came closer and closer, taking in his rare approach with cautious eyes, as if they would scare him away with words. Only Gai was undeterred. “So what will the challenge be, my youthful rival?!” Other customers gave him dirty looks, but Kakashi’s was scaldingly neutral. Obito looked up and away, bashful as always.

“What do you want, Bakashi?” Though Obito pretended to be annoyed, his body language told another story of confusion and acceptance. Kakashi looked over what could be considered the closest he had to friends. 

“Minato has assigned me to a long term mission and expressed the desire for me to say goodbye to you all. So, goodbye.” He bowed briefly and turned to leave. Gai stood up and began hobbling over.

“Oi! Oi! Oi! My eternal rival, what do you mean?!” He looked over his shoulder and saw confused expressions.

“Wait, Kakashi! What mission? For how long?” It was Rin who spoke, voice full of concern and if he looked closely he might see it in Obito’s face as well.

“Bah, who cares? Bakashi’s never told us about his missions before, why would we care now?” Obito tried so hard to convey a tone of annoyance and disinterest but Kakashi could read the interest a mile away. He turned away, looking out towards the road once more.

“I leave today. There is no guarantee when I will return but do not expect to see me for at least a year.” He could practically feel the astonished stares on his back as he walked out. Then he felt an approaching presence. A touch, he tensed. It turned into a hug, he looked down and found Rin’s arms wrapping around him. Gai’s quickly joined them, the blubbering mess followed.

“Stay safe, okay?” Kakashi walked through their arms.

“I have no intention to die.” Gai only sobbed harder.

“So cool!! Only my rival could be so hip! Yosh! I will train even harder for a challenge upon your return!” The shouts faded as he walked farther away.

Time to deal with his landlord and have his last meal at home.

* * *

This Village was certainly interesting and quite different from home, there was only so much they could do. They awaited near the gates of the village for their wayward cousin. The wind blew lightly, rustling their clothes as it passed by. 

Noburu stood, straight and still, nothing moving him at all. His wide red hat shading his face from the sun, seemingly at peace. Nothing to indicate he was in the same plane of field, but the faint jangling of the bells hanging off his hat. His usual shiny armor was dulled to a dusty red from weeks of travel. Still, his patience was gone and he was ready to travel again. 

Ocha stood beside him, just as still. Her long straight hair slowly swaying, surely tickling her neck, but she made no indication. Her patience endless. They made for an intimidating sight, as evidenced by the nervous glances the on guard chunins kept throwing them. 

Un supposed it would be unnerving for anyone who didn’t know of them, but she had grown up alongside them her entire life. It was just how their clan naturally acted around outsiders, quiet, stoic, taking on a zen like state. She wasn’t exactly the norm in her family but she fit the mold well enough. 

If it weren’t for her clan’s characteristic white hair and mask, hardly anyone would even be able to tell they were related. She was so open and talkative compared to her kin, that was the main reason she was selected to go on this mission. She was to endear herself to her new cousin if he was uneasy, whilst also being the tracker specialist on the squad. 

And so, she waited. They had two more hours until six, at which point, she would hunt the pup down. Bouncing on her heels, Un hummed as she took in the village once more. It wasn’t a terrible place for a kid to grow up, but without a family? She could only image what kind of issues her cousin had.

Ten minutes pass and three noses take in the distinctive smell of family on the wind. They turn and take in what he assumes to be their shinobi cousin.

He is short, but that is to be expected of a 12 year old. He walks with a purpose and reveals nothing upon seeing them. His face trained in a numb expression, worrying to see on a pup. His mask is standard black, likely his mother’s before she passed on. But unlike his mother, his hair is a pale grey, indicating his lack of connection to clan. 

Ocha can’t help but notice his hand twitch as it passes by his weapons pouch. Shinobi were such paranoid creatures, but that’s the price you pay for living without honor. How low her clan has fallen to have a member live such a life. She pities this child. 

Noburu takes in his long hair, unearned and adorned by a child. How comfortable he is with the leaf’s plate on his head. His eyes slightly off color, hidden by genjustu. Too rigid and unfamiliar with family.

Un sees a lost child. A new cousin. One that will fit right in with the others, but with an attachment to the leaf that will be hard to sever. But all cousins have their quirks, perhaps he’ll come out of this dark place once he is surrounded in the proper environment.

But in true Hanta fashion, they say nothing. They merely wait for the child to reach them and begin the walk, in silent understanding. Ocha leads, keeping a powerful steady pace, while Noburu and Ocha watch the child from behind, available to protect and assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give me attention. Tell me what you thought!
> 
> I feel like Minato is kinda OOC but like I don't really care, this entire story is incredibly self-indulgent for me. What do you think of my OCs? Ngl, this story showcases Kakashi but his entire clan is all OCs. I've been told my OCs are normally good but lmk.


	3. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi travels with Noburu, Ocha, and Un. He learns some of his clans past and more about himself. Hanta clan kids discuss Kakashi over chores. Obito and Rin are deep.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The trees might rustle in the wind and the birds might sing, but no sound came from the four deftly making their way through the forest. Kakashi tried to listen for the sounds even he could not quiet, the crunching of leaves underfoot, the slowness of breath, but heard nothing. Without seeing them in front of him, he wouldn’t even be able to tell they were there. 

It was incredibly unnerving. They weren’t even shinobi! How did they get this good at sneaking around? And were they trying to be silent to impress him or was this just how they naturally moved? His three, cousins, he guessed they were, carried on for hours without talking. It was already nearing sunset and only Ocha had muttered a ‘Careful’ when he slipped on a wet branch.

Honestly, it was just embarrassing how they babied him. He didn’t even know how they were babying him when they didn’t fucking say anything, but they were. Kakashi could tell. Maybe it was how they surrounded him as they plowed through, keeping him in eye sight of two at all times. Or maybe it was how they adjusted their speed to his own, keeping the same distance when sprinting or walking. 

And they were just so damn quiet! Kakashi himself was a quiet kid and didn’t care much for small talk, but even he knew this wasn’t normal. 5 hours and one word, was this some kind of initiation ritual or was this how his clan was? 

Either way, Kakashi found himself thinking over these questions, trying to analyze his new wardens. 

They moved, in a jerky fashion that seemed to glide from position to position, a way that seemed so natural, so predatory. Despite the constant movement, none of the clothes made any noise, not even Noburu’s silly red bell hat. Because really, what use did he have for bells on that thing if he was supposed to be a samurai. That sword looked awfully like a machete so Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if he was samurai or not, but he did have that lobster like armour.

And with his exhaustion from 5 hours mildly sprinting through Fire Country woods and lack of sleep, his brain conjured up the image of this depressed looking man with the wild white hair as a lobster, scuttling around on the bottom of the sea. He almost laughed, but he definitely snorted, drawing all of the attention of his family, the second sound made by any of them.

Suddenly, Kakashi was acutely aware of the unknowns surrounding him, leading him to the stronghold of samurai that even the great ninja villages fear. He felt them watching him, looking for weakness, ways to break him. He could not afford to be so flippant with his emotions, how did he grow so lax so shortly? He had to remember he was surrounded by enemies, trying to turn him traitor on Konoha. 

He would not allow that to happen.

* * *

They made camp at a small, meaningless hill, looking the same as any other hill. Then Ocha had slammed her foot into the hill, and a cave inside appeared. Kakashi was very surprised and took note of it, wondering if he same applied to all hills. Ocha looked around inside and gestured them to come along as she went in.

Kakashi started to follow but paused. The two following behind him paused as well. Kakashi inspected the opening of the cave, looking for imperfections.

“Why do you stop, Kakashi?” Kakashi looked back and saw it was Ocha who spoke, hanging from the entrance of the cave. He looked at her as if she didn’t see the glaringly obvious problem. The sunset was nearly gone and the cave had no light. What lurked within was unknown to all of them. 

“We don’t know what lives in the cave. It is unwise to set up camp in there.” Un chuckled from behind him. Ocha merely nodded and signaled for him to come in again. He stood still, apprehensive.

“Kakashi, don’t you know we live in there?” Ocha asked with a teasing voice as she walked closer, trying to guide him in.

“No, what do you mean?” Noburu brushed past him and leaned against the entrance.

“A boy that does not know his own clan’s history. How sad.” He looked annoyed almost, while Un let off this incredulous vibe.

“Are you serious? Did your mother teach you nothing?” Kakashi looked down.

“My mother was not around when I was growing up.” Un exchanged a glance with Noburu and something unspoken passed between them. Noburu ducked inside, while Un turned her full attention on the boy.

“You’re still growing up, pup. I guess I have to be the one to tell you for now. Just, what do you already know?” Kakashi considered the question, the less he admitted to knowing, the more information he would glean for Konoha. Though he didn’t know enough to be able to omit much.

“We are related. The clan is from the Land of Iron. We wear masks and have grey hair.” He looked to her for approval and further info. She just stared back, jaw slightly open. It was a good 20 seconds before she realized he was serious.

“Wow, okay. Do you even know the name of your own clan?”

“The Hatme.” 

 

“Oh my spirits, Noburu was right, this is so sad,” She muttered mainly to herself. “Okay, so overview first and we can get into the detail later over fire.” She waited for the sign of Kakashi’s understanding and he gave a short nod. She continued, “So, during the warring clans period, we were a nomadic hunting clan that had dens we lived in while we were there. This is one of those dens. We sealed them up after we decided to stay in the Land of Iron.” 

Kakashi nodded slowly, he understood but that was a lot to take in. Is that why he always felt stir crazy in the village and took all those missions outside? He just had nomadic genes? That explained a lot. Not to mention, several potential safe houses across the continent, known only to this clan? If he could get all the locations, it would be a major advantage for the leaf.

“Okay, ready to go in then?” Kakashi looked inside the cave once more. It was pitch black, he could see nothing, even around him as the sunlight faded, so did colors and sharp lines. He could pick out the smell of his cousins and heard faint shifting inside, but beyond that nothing indicated what lie within.

“It’s pitch black.” Un just looked at him.

“And?”

“And, I can’t see.” Un suddenly took a step closer.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked again, as if she didn’t hear him the first time.

“I can’t see in there. You can’t either, it’s obvious.”

“Kakashi, night vision is a clan trait. We can naturally see in the dark very well. In fact, most of us prefer to be nocturnal. Are your eyes damaged?” She leaned in, trying to take a look but Kakashi reeled back. He was supposed to have night vision? And be nocturnal? Un called out for Ocha. Kakashi stashed those other thoughts away, he had to stay focused. Ocha walked out, calm, sure of her step, while Kakashi could barely see her form in the approaching darkness of night.

“Something’s wrong with his sight.” Ocha nodded and leaned in as Un did, but this time he was circled.

“Kakashi, how well can you see right now?” Kakashi squinted in her direction.

“I can tell you are a black human blob right there.” The blobs moved closer to each other. They lowly chatted about his habits. He could make out bits and pieces, but not enough for the full story.  
“-age it permanently. Maybe if we as-”

“-e would know-. R-ts of shino-” They spoke so softly, that even with Kakashi’s advanced hearing, accelerated further by the loss of sight, could not pick up on it. The blobs came closer.

“Kakashi,” It was Un who spoke, “You might have a very serious problem, that we’ll need to look at once we get to the compound. When we get there, you need to let our healers help you, okay?” She spoke slowly and carefully, like coaxing a child into behaving.

“Why should I believe you? You might have made it up in order to let your doctors mess with my head.” Kakashi knew he shouldn’t have said that as soon as it left his mouth but he was tired and being belittled.

“We are a clan with honor. I don’t know how much that means to you now, but know this, we would never harm a pack member.” Ocha spoke with confidence, trying to make him understand. He wanted to scream he wasn't a member of their pack, but something pleased inside of him quieted the thought.

“If what they think is happening, you could lose your vision entirely if not treated.” Noburu came out of nowhere and Kakashi spun to where he thought the voice came from.

“What do you mean?” Un spoke up again,

“We mean, our eyesight was developed for the night. The more time spent in daylight, the more damaged your eyes become. It seems as though you’re already night blind and if you keep these habits up, you’ll become all-time blind as well. It's likely the reason your eyes are so pale to begin with.” Kakashi swallowed, afraid there might be some truth to those words. His vision wasn’t a clear as it used to be but that was normal. Or so he had thought.

“I see. Is it permanent?” Ocha spoke again,

“You must disclose everything to our healers, there might yet be a way to save your vision. But you must place trust in us first, it is the only way to limit your vision problems.” Likely seeing Kakashi’s head tilt, Un went on to explain,

“What she’s saying is, to limit the damage to your eyes, we need to blindfold you during the day or travel at night. Either way, you’ll be essentially blind. We’d have to lead you.” Kakashi stiffened. Three unknowns, leading him blind into enemy territory. Not ideal.

“How necessary is it?” 

“You can’t risk anymore damage. As it stands, you’re very lucky that you’re not completely blind yet.” Kakashi swallowed down his tension.

“Okay.” And with great reluctance, he allowed himself to be led into the cave. He knew as soon as he was inside, the air felt good, electric and soon he drifted off to sleep, the soundest he’s ever slept.

* * *

“So, I have to clean the entire west wing because some shinobi brat is coming here?”

“Michi’s son, and yes. Do try and be nice to him, he’s just a pup.”

“Yeah, a shinobi pup. They corrupt those kids as soon as they get them. I don’t care how noble Michi was, shinobi have no morals.”

“That may be true, but he’s still a child. Children are moldable. Give him a few years and he’ll be looking forward to the hunt like a normal kid.”

“Maybe but those shinobis. Man, they do a lot of brainwashing. I heard they don’t let themselves have emotions, and that’s a recipe for meltdown. This kid’s gonna be all kinds of fucked up.”

“I’m just worried that he’ll be addicted to beer or sex or something we don’t let kids have, cause you know they’re considered adults as soon as they become shinobi?”

“No shit? Those 10 year olds I see with headbands on are adults? The fuck is wrong with shinobi.”

“We’ll see soon enough. Let’s just try and be nice to the kid, okay? He’s still a pack member.”

“True, he didn’t even get to choose to be a damn ninja or not, it was all that Sakumo’s fault.”

“Agreed, let’s save our little cousin from his slavery.”

* * *

“What do you think Kakashi’s doing right now?”

“Why do I care, it’s not like he ever cares what we’re doing.”

“Obito, you know that-”

“I know what, Rin?! I know that ever since Kakashi got moved up and out of our team he hasn’t come by once, except because Minato told him to!”

“I-”

“You what? We’re being ditched. First Minato and now Kakashi. Might as well get used to it.”

“Obito, do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, we used to be a team and now look at us. Sensei is always in paperwork and we won’t see Kakashi for at least another year! I just-” His voice cracked as he looked away. “I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t mean to yell. I just, they don’t care about us anymore so why should we care about them.”

“We’ll always be a team, even if we don’t get to see each other a lot. I know Sensei would be here if he could and Kakashi might not admit it but he probably loves us just as much, you know how prickly and shy he is.” Obito sniffled and lifted his goggles to wipe away tears.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya so, don't expect updates this quick normally, I just got super bored and wrote this in the past hour or two. Also, if somethings confusing rn, just chill, I know, it'll be explained later, cuz I have a lot planned. 
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, bookmark, kudo, whatever. Lmk what you thought


	4. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi travels at night through the snow. They reach the clan compound and Kakashi gets a medical exam.

Their arrival in the Land of Iron was marked by the dropping temperature and the snow that crunched beneath his foot. It was a long journey, not made an easier by being essentially blind, but Kakashi saw it as training. If he ever did becoming truly blind, he would be prepared. Not to mention, complying with the Hanta would help him gain their trust so he could go home earlier. 

When they traveled at high speeds, Ocha would hand him a string attached to her waist and he followed the string’s movements. It was difficult to dodge tree branches but he became attuned with his sensory abilities quickly. By no means was he an actual trained chakra sensor, but it seemed he had a knack for knowing where the other three were and judged how to move by them. 

Despite his limited sensing, his disability caused him to trip more than once, causing the whole party to slow down. When Kakashi growled at them, angry at their babying and snapping at them to speed up, no one spoke but no one sped up to comply with his request either. 

It took four days to reach the Land of Iron but they hit snow early on the third day. Every day Kakashi had to pull his hia-ate down over his eyes when the sun rose and only was allowed to take it off during the night, when he couldn’t see anyways. It was incredibly frustrating because while this training did have merits, it didn’t seem necessary. Humans weren’t naturally able to see well at night, he didn’t have terrible vision like the others thought he did. It was just ridiculous and probably just a test to see what he was willing to do and how far he would trust. So he complied, for now. But his patience was wearing thin, why should he blind himself just for their amusement?

But every night he pushed his hia-ate back up and it was still just as dark. But on the third night, the first night with snow, he could see. Not well, but he could see the dark obscure shapes of his entourage against the snow. He could see trees and could pick out bushes! The whole picture was still silhouettes outlined by the constant stark snow, reflecting light off the near full moon. 

Noticing his awareness of his surrounding by sight, Ocha approached him, marked by her long ponytail swaying to the side.

“Kakashi, can you see tonight?” He nodded stiffly, unsure why she bothered asking when everyone could see the snow clearly. She took in his nod and continued, “The moon is bright and the skies are clear. It is a little too light for our taste but it is a beautiful night.” From where Un was cooking dinner, she called out.

“Hey, Kakashi! How well can you see in this?” He turned to face her and the red glow surrounding the fire further illuminated the area. He could see Un clearly, from the light purple on her clothes to the sharp blue on her mask. But just behind her, the colors faded into blurs that made up the nearby forestry. 

“I can see you well, but the rest is white and black blobs.” She nodded, expecting that answer. A black blob in the shape of person began approaching the campsite. Noburu’s voice followed marking the blob as him.

“Perhaps we should begin night travel instead of in the day. His night vision might improve with practice.” Ocha’s stern voice followed.

“Or it might worsen, trying to strain to see anything. I think we should keep on as we have been, we do not know enough about medicine to try anything new.” 

“Noburu, I gotta agree with Ocha. It’s been working so far. Not to mention, it’s not good for kids to have their internal clocks messed with suddenly. He might get stunted.” Kakashi had had enough. Why were they talking like he wasn’t right there?

“I’m not a child. I am a shinobi of Konoha, a legal adult. I can deal with night shifts.” The three exchanged glances, sharing a community Look. It rubbed Kakashi the wrong way. Un spoke up again.

“Of course, Kakashi, but um, adults going through puberty need a consistent schedule in order to grow properly. We just don’t want you to be stuck at the height you’re at now.” Kakashi couldn’t deny he was going through puberty currently, but he was a Shinobi damnit and he would not be babied. 

“As a shinobi, you must always be on call for your village no matter the hour of the night. I have been a loyal shinobi for almost 8 years now and have dealt with months of the night shift. Don’t baby me just because you don’t understand the ninja way.” He paused and decided to add, “Also, there’s nothing wrong with my height.” Noburu continued his walk, coming closer to the fire.

“Alright, kid. You want to travel by night, then we’ll travel by night.” There was an unplaceable hardness in his tone. Ocha started, 

“Noburu, is that a wise idea?” He looked back over.

“He wants to night travel, let’s let him night travel. A few days won’t blind him forever. Besides, if he doesn’t learn the hard way now, he might be reckless in the future.” Ocha began to start again before Un spoke up.

“He’s got a point, it could teach the brat a good lesson.” Ocha sighed and nodded before addressing Kakashi,

“Okay then Kakashi, we’re traveling tonight. We’ll leave after dinner and stop at sunrise. Is that what you want?” He gave a nod, satisfied that they were no longer treating him as damaged. He could handle it of course. Still, it left an odd feeling in his gut, something akin to guilt but not quite. Just uneasy. 

Having wrapped up their argument, the preparations of dinner continued. Ocha brewed tea using water from the snow and nearby mint leaves. Noburu chopped up and added vegetables to the stew Un stirred over the fire. In the stew was a cleaned turkey seeping in a spiced broth. Kakashi sat nearby, unsure of what to do, noticeably unbusy just watching on as they took on their tasks. His gaze lingered on Ocha, who met his eyes in the middle of a melting of snow. He quickly looked away from her hard eyes and took out a kunai to polish. And so they sat in silence, each doing their own busy work.

Dinner came half an hour later with Un spooning out chunks of turkey with vegetables and broth into bowls. 

Kakashi held his bowl, warming his hands but wrinkling his nose at the powerful, smelly steam. Still, it was better than a rations bar so he looked around to find an opening when he could pull his mask down but found all his counterparts facing the opposite direction. Each hid their face in some fashion as they downed the soup. Taking a hint, Kakashi spun on his seat, cast a genjustu just in case, and tilted the soup back and down the hatch. 

Upon first taste, he nearly gagged. It was riddled with spices and squash and it was a near overload of the senses. But he swallowed, unwilling to waste nutrition and the warmth flowed from his tongue to sitting in his stomach, comfortably wrapping his person in a cozy heat. Realizing this, he cautiously ate more and found the warmth to grow and fight off even the chill on his open toes. 

When he finished, he released the genjustsu with mask back up and swiveled around to find the others already nursing tea, again with each sip finding someway to hide their faces. It was strange. He had never seen anyone else with a mask such as his but all three of his, clan, wore near replicas. He decided to indulge his curiosity.

“Why do you wear masks?” They all paused and turned to look at him as one, making him uncomfortable and feeling stupid for asking.

“Same reason you wear a mask,” Noburu said slowly, as if it were obvious.

“But you’re not ninja.” Un set her tea down and leaned forward.

“Kakashi, why do you think you wear a mask?” Kakashi bristled, if it were the same reason, then they would know already.

“To hide and repress emotions unnecessary to shinobi while maintaining an enigma exterior designed to intimidated.” Un pressed her hands together and breathed deeply, looking to the stars.

“That’s, not it at all. Do you really not know?” Ocha spoke up then,

“When did your mother die?” Kakashi tensed at her blunt question.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“She would have told you.” Kakashi felt like something was stolen from him. There was another reason for one of the main parts of who he was that he didn’t even know of?!

“Oh… I think when I was two?” Ocha continued,

“Well, then it is our duty to tell you but Noburu, you have to explain it the most to your samurai friends, so you should do it.” He sat up and grumbled an agreement.

“Under your mask, you have these special marks, yes?” Kakashi nodded, remembering for the first time the newly thickened white lines hidden away. “They are very special to us, as they give us an almost spiritual connection to our clan and partners. It is considered deeply personal and only yourself and those accepted by your partner should be allowed to see, not even family.” Nodding, Kakashi felt like he understood. It was strange but it made sense, in a way. Still, he wondered,

“Is it normal for the marks to, um, burn?” The three exchanged glances again, he really started to hate that. Ocha spoke up, voice full of concern.

“Is it burning now?” 

“No.” Un put in her input,

“It was probably burning when the clan tried to recall you to come home. The marks connect you to the clan and sometimes in dire circumstances we send messages through them.” That could be useful but also irritating. Could they cause his cheeks to itch anytime they wanted? It was probably chakra activated somehow so could they track him through the marks? This was a problem. 

“Is there a way to get rid of it?” Ocha leaned in and said full of intention,

“Die.” Kakashi tried not to gulp, was he really stuck with this curse? Or did she just say that to keep him from trying to remove it? It would require more looking into.

* * *

After dinner, they had kept their promise of night travel and Kakashi had thought it would be fine. It was not fine. Because he wasn’t blindfolded, they didn’t give him the string to follow and so he was essential blind except for the snow beneath him. It was difficult to travel and keep up, as they were even faster at night somehow. But again as promised, they stopped to find a nearby den when the sun began to rise.

He fell asleep immediately when he settled into the cotts already inside. Something so familiar and comfortable about them, he didn’t even bother to try and keep watch. 

They continued night travel for the next 3 days, each day harder than the last but Kakashi refused to admit he was having trouble. It seemed like they knew already but Kakashi wouldn’t even admit he didn’t find it easy to keep up. 

After the third night, they didn’t stop when morning came. They didn’t force his headband down to blind him. They slowed their pace and came upon a large town, quiet in the early morning. 

The highest building was no more than 2 stories and all of them were in traditional stylings. Kakashi idly wondered if they even had running water this far in the middle of a snow coated tundra. But it wasn’t really a tundra, to the west were three large mountains, he assumed to be the famous wolf mountains of the Land of Iron.

They strolled along the empty main street, allowing Kakashi to take in the sights. It must be a lively town when the sun was fully up. Soon they reached a steady brook and climbed over a small bridge. Then he saw it. 

Like any clan compound, it had the outer walls, extending on all sides. But this one was massive, on par with the Hyuuga and Uchiha for sure. Was this really his clan compound? The characters for Hanta boldly proclaimed it so. He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or annoyed. Whoever forced the Hokage into making him come here was inside and their clan was clearly powerful enough and large enough to not have one clan member make much of a difference, so why go to such lengths to get him here? It was simply illogical unless he was the next clan head, which he highly doubted. On the other hand, such a large organization and display of might was impressive. But his musings were cut short as the gates opened and they walked in.

* * *

Apparently, the first thing Kakashi was supposed to do when he arrived was meet the council and elders, but Ocha pulled some strings and forced Kakashi to go to the medic first. He was led into a private room, away from prying eyes where he waited with Ocha to see this medicine man. 

Five minutes later, a middle aged man walked in. His wrinkles were prominent against his tan almost bronze skin. His near constant smile further ingrained the folds into his skin. His hair was unusually short, and his mask a lighter blue. He bowed and closed the door behind him. 

“Hello, I am Ikari, what seems to be the issue with-?” He paused, looking to Kakashi to fill in. 

“Kakashi.” He hmmed and looked to Ocha.

“Well?”

“You know the story, this is Michi’s pup but she died before she passed anything on. They had no idea how to take care of him and he has severe eye damage and who knows what else. I recommend a full check up.” The doctor looked thoughtful before slowly appraising the boy before him. Meanwhile, Kakashi bristled. He didn’t need anybody to take care of him, he was a full fledged adult!

“So, Kakashi, I need you to answer my questions honestly, okay? Can you do that for me?” He spoke so slowly, Kakashi wanted to punch him.

“I’m not a child, don’t talk like that. I will tell you what you need to know.” The medic and Ocha shared a look. What was this clan and those Looks?! What did it mean? Ikari just continued, but talking slow just seemed like his personality, more laid back.

“Of course. So, why don’t we start with your eyes, what is the issue with your vision?” 

“I can’t see very well at night.” Ocha coughed and Kakashi amended, “At all. It’s all just blobs.” The doctor nodded and prompted,

“Can you see colors at all?”

“No.” The doctor hmmed and took out a small flashlight. 

“Okay, Kakashi, I’m going to test your eyes now, tell me if it gets too much.” Kakashi nodded and allowed the doctor to approach. The doctor shined the flashlight right into his pupil and it was fine. Then it got brighter. And dear god, it hurt. The light intensified and his pain was like an icicle gouging out his eyes. He gasped and curled into himself, clutching at his eyes. He could still see the blinding spots behind his eyelids. He gasped out,

“Too much.” The light clicked off and the man wrote something down. Slowly the pain subsided and Kakashi uncurled, embarrassed that he had shown such weakness in front of these people. He saw the flashlight was away but now the man held a chart with characters in descending size. 

“Read out what you see with each eye.” And Kakashi did. He could get down to the fifth row on his right eye but only the fourth with his left. And then Ikari handed him weird glasses and told him to read it again. But now, it was all dark. Everything he could see through the glasses was like it was at night but outside of them was clearly day. It was disorientating. This time he could only get to through the first row. The glasses were removed and he could see normally again. Ikari was writing something down again. 

“Okay, Kakashi, I’m done assessing your eyes now we need to assess your wellbeing and other senses. I’m going to play a frequency on this whistle and increasing it until you can hear it clearly as you hear me now. Tell me when to stop.” The man blew on an odd white whistle, but no sound came through. Then something tickled his ear, slowly it grew more irritating. And then it was just loud.

“Stop.” And the whistle was set down and thankfully the noise stopped, but his ears still felt funny. He moved his jaw to pop the tension but to no avail. Ocha noticed and said,

“Don’t worry, it will fade in a few seconds.” And even as she said that, the funny feeling went away. How odd. 

“Now, Kakashi, do you know how much you weigh and how tall you are?”

“4’8” and 78 pounds as of last week.” More scribbling down. 

“Have you ever had any broken bones or serious injuries?”

“Yes.”

“Can you list them for me please and how you’ve healed from them?”

“I’ve broken my left ankle twice, my right knee and leg once, my right wrist and both hands once as well as 6 total broken ribs. I’ve broken 3 toes and 8 fingers total. I’ve been seriously lacerated 11 times and have been chakra depleted 18 times. I have healed with no serious repercussions from all of the above.” Ikari just looked at him and then wrote furiously. When he was done, he began again.

“Wow, I’d like a follow up check up later to make sure those are healing straight. Anyways, do you have any allergies, illness or disabilities?”

“No.” Again, he was stared at, before the writing resumed. 

“What is a normal diet for you?”

“On missions, usually ration bars. In the village, I eat rice, fish, noodles, pork, etc. that I make at home.”

“How much sleep do you get on a regular night?”

“Four to six hours.” Again was the tensing of the brows as Ikari wrote it down. He still tried to smile though.

“How much training do you do per week and how intense is it?”

“I get in at least four hours a day and I train until failure.”

“I see. Thank you, Kakashi, for answering my questions. That’s all I need for your general check up, but I would like to see you again soon.” Kakashi nodded. “Your life as a, ninja seems very hard on your body. I recommend eating more high fat foods and training for shorter periods of time. Your body needs proper nutrition and rest. You should be getting eight hours of sleep per day at the very least. If not, you are on your way to stunting your growth significantly. I would also recommend being more careful to avoid more injuries and broken bones, especially in the same places.” Ikari paused and set his notes down. His smile was gone and a more serious tone took its place.

“Kakashi, I’m going to be honest with you, your vision is terrible. Your hearing is average but that can be trained to be more distinct. But your eyes, I’m afraid to say there’s no hope. For starters, your eyes are completely white when they should have a yellowish tinge. I fear it’s already been bleached by so much exposure to the sun. Not to mention, your pupils, the muscles that make them dilate, are so abused by the constant light that they can’t properly open or restrict light coming into your eyes. Now, with exercising these muscles, you may be able to see properly again but it will take time. For now, I want you to wear sunglasses and take them off for an hour and alternate until your muscles have relaxed a bit.” 

“Glasses get in the way of training and movement, can I do anything else?”

“I can get you contacts, we have some in the main room. I can get them to you after your council meeting.” Kakashi nods and looks to Ocha. She gets up and bows.

“Thank you for seeing Kakashi so early in the morning, Ikari.” He waves it off.

“Anything for the pack. Now go run along, get the council meeting done early, all the pups want to meet you.” And with that they were ushered out of the room and into the inner courtyard once more. Now, the sun had risen, casting shorter shadows over the koi ponds. A few people milled around, all with white or grey hair and all with the same mask in different colors. Ocha begins to move and Kakashi follows. Time to meet the elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kakashi is a little lad who doesn't take care of himself that well. Oh well, whatcha gonna do.
> 
> Anyways, I p much wrote this in one sitting, so lmk if there's any mistakes or anything. As always lmk what you thought, please comment, subscribe, bookmark, give me kudos whatever, I crave attention.


End file.
